Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 007
"Mr. Mystery", known as "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 25, 2014 and in Canada on September 11, 2015. Nicktoons aired on March 27, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary watching LID.]] A masked man stands outside LID in an alley as people walk by. He looks up at the building, holding an LID badge in his hand. Inside LID, Sylvio attacks "Power Dart Striker" with "Mobius the Frost Monarch". "Mobius" materializes an Ice Lance" and charges past "Power Dart Striker," reducing Kakimoto's LP to zero. Kakimoto says the new cards Sylvio's got are ridiculously strong (in the dub, Kakimoto complains that it isn't fair that Sylvio has better cards than him). Sylvio corrects him, claiming that he's what's ridiculously strong, his friends finishing the sentence. Sylvio promptly comments "Oh yes!" in English. He grins, claiming that what is important is the skill of the Duelist, calculated tactics, precise decision making, a tough spirit, gifted looks, then adding "and the perfect combination of these is..." ("skills that pay the bills, and that give the thrills, so let's give it up for..." in the dub) to which his friends finish "Sylvio!" Sylvio replies again in English "Yes, yes!" Simply put, he claims, those who deserve to win will, a perfect Duelist, and that is... (in the dub, Sylvio admits he has a rather large ego, which his friends agree to) His friends cheer his name again, and Sylvio agrees, but he requests to be called "Neo Sylvio" with his new cards. His friends agree, and Sylvio says "Okay, okay, ladies and gentlemen!" The similarities to Yuya Sakaki are not lost on Ootomo, who comments that "he" actually influenced Sylvio a bit, and Yamabe asks if he means Yuya Sakaki (in the dub, Sylvio asks if there's anyone who can beat him, while Ootomo and Yamabe remind Sylvio that Yuya defeated him in their last Duel). Sylvio is infuriated at the mere mention of Yuya, much to his friends' disdain, and Sylvio remembers his embarrassing loss at the hands of "Block Spider". He furiously claims that the reason he lost was because of the cards, just because he wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum Cards. Yamabe is shocked, and Ootomo points out that this contradicts what Sylvio just said. Kakimoto points out the Sylvio actually did have the cards since he'd tricked Yuya into giving them to him. Sylvio vows to do whatever it takes to beat Yuya. He tells him to wash his neck and wait. The individual in question is washing his face at You Show Duel School with the other boys, while Zuzu stands by with some towels. Yuya comments that it feels great, and Frederick agrees that it gives him the shivers. Sora comments that after sweating oneself out in a Duel, they've got to do this right (in the dub, Sora wonders why Frederick is the way he is). Zuzu points out some dirt on the back of Yuya's neck and tells him to be sure to wash it properly. Yuya agrees twice, and Zuzu points out that he only needs to say it once (in the dub, Zuzu tells Yuya to leave already, since it doesn't take that long to freshen up; Yuya replies it will take a while to get ready, and Zuzu reminds him they've been in the bathroom for an hour; Yuya says he knows, since the smell of success doesn't wash off easily). Later, Zuzu is walking home with ice cream for the boys, muttering to Ally that if they wanted ice cream that much they should have gotten it themselves (in the dub, Zuzu tells Ally to remind her not to get ice cream for anyone if she has a craving for it). She recalls the excited foursome as they leap up and down, chanting "ice cream!". Ally points out that Zuzu still got them anyway, and she says tells "big-sister Zuzu" that she's really nice (in the dub, Ally is concerned about sharing Frederick's favorite ice cream flavor). Zuzu then bends down and tells Ally to be quiet, as she sees Ootomo and Yamabe walking on the top of the bank, Ootomo speaking of Sylvio's supposedly renewed efforts to defeat Yuya. Zuzu and Ally gasp in shock as Ootomo continues that Sylvio would attack Yuya's weaknesses with devastating results. Zuzu gets a determined look on her face, and Yamabe tells Ootomo that they'd better hurry, as Sylvio gets even more selfish when he's hungry. They leave, and the two girls follow them. chokes on his food.]] At the harbor warehouses, the masked man is standing on one of the roofs, looking at the LID building. Inside one of the warehouses, which has a dartboard on the wall, Yamabe and Ootomo arrive, apologizing for being late, and Sylvio, sitting with Kakimoto, chides them. Yamabe apologizes again, and he tells Sylvio that they got his "Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey." (in the dub, Yamabe tries to make things up to Sylvio and offers to feed him personally or chew his food for him) Outside, Zuzu looks at warehouse number 52, as Ally asks whether they should let "big-brother Yuya" know. Zuzu remembers that during the last Duel, Yuya tried desperately to save her, and now decides to return the favor. She hands Ally the ice cream and tells her to head back to You Show first, before running around the corner. The masked man turns and sees her, and gasps when he sees her face, seemingly surprised at her presence. As Sylvio takes a bite out of his food, Zuzu rips the door open, and Sylvio begins choking as Zuzu calls him a coward (in the dub, Zuzu yells that she knew what Sylvio was planning). Ootomo hands him a water bottle, which he begins frantically drinking as Zuzu reminds him of what he said, and says that she will not allow his plans to continue. Sylvio gasps for air, asking why Zuzu is at the warehouse (in the dub, Sylvio asks to at least let him eat his pie). Zuzu replies that she doesn't need to explain herself to Sylvio, and points out the pie crumbs still on his mouth, to his surprise and annoyance. One of his friends hands him a napkin to clean his face with. He begins to tell Zuzu that she's fallen into his trap (in the dub, Sylvio wonders what Zuzu is having a fit about), but Zuzu interrupts, telling Sylvio to Duel her. A flustered Sylvio tries to continue, but Zuzu doesn't let him, declaring her victory assured (in the dub, Zuzu taunts Sylvio for being afraid of losing again). Sylvio attempts to boast further, but Zuzu makes insinuations on his courage. Sylvio snaps at her to let him talk, but Zuzu doesn't want to listen, calling him a coward, a sore-loser, and a second-rate Duelist (in the dub, Zuzu calls Sylvio a chicken, but Sylvio insists he isn't one, which Zuzu agrees to, because refusing to Duel her would be insulting to a chicken). Sylvio takes offense to the last one, and Zuzu continues, calling him third-rate, fourth-rate, and a hundredth-rate (in the dub, Zuzu taunts Sylvio further by clucking like a chicken). Sylvio shakes with anger, saying she's gone too far. Ally continues to run home. Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, and Yuzu turns, holding her Duel Disk. Sylvio walks across to face her, saying that she may still retract her insult. Zuzu replies in the negative and repeats her insult (in the dub, Sylvio asks Zuzu if she's afraid, wondering who the chicken is now; Zuzu says the chicken is still him, and she's seen his bird-brained skills against Yuya). Sylvio attaches his Duel Disk to his wrist, warning her that he'll make her regret not knowing her place. tells Zuzu he doesn't want her to be hurt again.]] And then Kakimoto screams, much to the shock of both Duelists. He's thrown back from the open door as the masked Duelist walks in. Yamabe and Ootomo run up behind Sylvio as he asks the Duelist who he is. The Duelist tells Zuzu to back down, and she asks him what he's doing (in the dub, the Duelist hopes he was not interrupting anything, while Zuzu asks who he is), but he's focusing on the LID badge pinned to Sylvio's collar. As Kakimoto joins his friends, Sylvio asks if the Duelist is supposed the knight in shining armor (in the dub, Sylvio is angry at the Duelist for interrupting their Duel). The Duelist flings his cloak aside, activating a purple Duel Disk with a strange body, something that Sylvio picks up on. He asks if the Duelist isn't going to answer his questions. Zuzu protests, asking what the Duelist is doing, interfering. Zuzu tries to assert her place in the Duel, but he stops her and says he does not want her hurt, much to her surprise. Sylvio remarks sarcastically how admirable the knight is, and more seriously tells him that he should leave it at that so as not to embarrass himself (in the dub, Sylvio decides to Duel "Mr. Mystery" instead, and if he Sylvio wins, the Duelist must remove his mask). His opponent unresponsive, Sylvio says that he has the perfect chance to try his new Deck, and expresses confidence in his victory. The Duel begins, with the masked man being labeled as "Unknown." The masked Duelist decides to go first, and Sylvio tells him to go ahead. The Duelist Sets all five cards in his hand face-down, much to the shock of the onlookers. He ends his turn and Sylvio laughs, mocking his effort as pitiful after such a gallant display. Yamabe tells Sylvio to end him, Sylvio goads the masked man, asking him if he did not draw a single monster. The man is unresponsive, and Sylvio begins his turn (in the dub, Sylvio mocks the Duelist for being cool coming in, but pulling off a lame move like that, with Yamabe wondering if the Duelist did not have a monster in his opening hand; Sylvio taunts the Duelist for wearing the mask to hide his embarrassment, and the Duelist simply responds that Sylvio has to beat him first to see if it's true). Ally, meanwhile, has finally gotten back to the Duel School, calling out Yuya's name. She trips into Yuya's arms, with Frederick catching the ice cream. Yuya asks if she's okay. As Sora and Frederick bemoan the melted ice-cream, Ally tells Yuya that Zuzu is in danger. and Zuzu are struck by "Mobius'" blizzard.]] Back at the warehouse, Sylvio exclaims that he'll show the Duelist his "perfect Dueling", and he draws a card. He asks the Duelist to allow him to use those Set cards of his, and Special Summons "Escher the Frost Vassal" from his hand since his opponent controls at least two Set Spell or Trap Cards. Then he tributes it to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch". Kakimoto cheers that in an instant, Sylvio Summoned a 2400 ATK monster. Sylvio activates the effect of "Mobius," as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying two of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" forms a sphere of ice in its hands, then tosses it at the Duelist's "Phantom Knights' Spear" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", destroying them. Sylvio continues, activating the Spell Card "Tribute Carnival" from his hand, allowing him to Tribute Summon again after doing so successfully. Zuzu is shocked that he's going to Tribute the 2400 ATK "Mobius" to Summon another monster (in the dub, Zuzu dreads what is coming next, since she knows that carnivals are supposed to be fun), and Sylvio confirms it, Tributing "Mobius" to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch". His friends cheer, as Sylvio explains that he'd usually have to Tribute two monsters to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch," but he can Tribute Summon it with one Tribute by Tributing a monster that was Tribute Summoned itself. Then he activates the effect of "Mega Monarch" as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying three of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" forms ice tornadoes in both fists. Kakimoto asks the masked man why he doesn't use the cards before they get destroyed, but Sylvio points out that that would be pointless, as if "Mobius the Mega Monarch" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster (Mobius the Frost Monarch), the targeted cards can't be activated in response. He tells his monster to freeze and shatter, declaring "Blizzard Destruction". The remaining cards, "Mystical Space Typhoon" and two more copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" are both destroyed by the fired blizzard, something that both Zuzu and the Duelist feel, despite it not being an Action Field. thumb|left||[[Yuto|The Duelist Summons three "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil."]] Sylvio grins, commenting that with this, the Duelist's field is empty and his hand is at zero. On top of that, he doesn't even have any wall monsters. His gallant display was for nothing, he says, and Zuzu agrees and says that she had been better off fighting the match herself. The Duelist silences her with a glare. Sylvio mock apologizes to the masked man for supposedly showing him the reality of the situation. When the Duelist doesn't respond, Sylvio declares his Battle Phase, attacking directly with "Mobius". The spikes on the armor of "Mobius" begin to extend and a blizzard begins blowing. As Zuzu gasps, the Duelist activates the effects of the "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard. Sylvio and his friends are all shocked that the Duelist is going to activate a Spell Card from his Graveyard, and the Duelist explains that when a direct attack is declared, he can Special Summon as many of them from the Graveyard as possible as monsters, and he does so, Special Summoning them all in Defense Position, but they'll be banished when they are sent to the Graveyard. As the blizzard blows, Zuzu asks if the Duelist Set the cards with the intention to Special Summon them like that (in the dub, Zuzu questions if the real mystery is the Duelist's identity, or the way he Duels). Sylvio snorts, pointing out that they're just wall monsters that he Summoned while he was flustered, and he attacks one of them with "Mobius", which charges through one with "Sleet Spike Smash," destroying and banishing it. Sylvio isn't concerned, and he Sets a card to end his turn, commenting that he'll let him live for another turn. Kakimoto cheers that Neo Sylvio is the best. The Duelist draws, telling Sylvio that there will be no next turn for him (in the dub, the Duelist says if Sylvio doesn't believe that he can end it now, he'll just have to watch for himself). Sylvio is surprised as the Duelist admits that he thought Sylvio would put up more of a fight, but he doesn't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet from Sylvio's Dueling (in the dub, the Duelist says there's a better way to learn the truth about someone than seeing just his face; it's about the passion of his plays). Not even a fragment of it. Sylvio's lackeys laugh. The Duelist comments that all the conditions have been met, now that he has two monsters with the same Level on his field (in the dub, the Duelist replies that who Sylvio is Dueling against is someone who understands Dueling more than Sylvio or his lackeys ever will, someone who Duels for more than just themselves). overlays his two "Phantom Knights."]] He overlays the two Level 4 "Shadow Veils" and constructs the Overlay Network. They transform into purple swirls and disappear into a galaxy-portal, causing a column of blue lightning to erupt from the portal. Sylvio and Zuzu gasp in shock as the Duelist chants "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" ("It is like me: Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, only its objective is to destroy!" in the dub) The Dragon appears behind him with 2500 ATK. The others are all impressed that the Duelist Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, as Xyz Summoning is a class that only the top students at LID choose to take (this scene is cut from the dub). Sylvio claps, admitting to being surprised when the Duelist Xyz Summoned so quickly, but pointing out that its ATK falls short of that of "Mobius". The Duelist explains that Xyz Monsters show their true power by using the souls of their Overlay Units to annihilate their foes. Sylvio expresses disinterest, so the Duelist says that he'll have Sylvio bear witness to their power. He activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion": by detaching an Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and increase its own ATK by that amount until the End Phase. The Dragon's wings unfold, and they shoot out purple lightning that binds "Mobius", reducing it to 1400 ATK, while increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" to 3900 ATK with "Treason Discharge". " attacks "Mobius the Mega Monarch'."]] Everyone is horrified, but the Duelist uses the effect again, detaching the last Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Mobius" again, this time to 700, while adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion", for a total of 4600. Then, the Duelist declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Mobius the Mega Monarch" with "Dark Rebellion". As its wings spark, he orders it to crush that glacier with its fangs, and it flies forwards with its tusks glowing as it attacks with "Mauling Mandible Charge". It stabs "Mobius" and it explodes, throwing Sylvio backwards. Debris goes flying, and the Duelist rushes forward to shield Zuzu, a stone cracking the lens of one of his goggles. The hangar itself is damaged, as Sylvio rises unsteadily to his feet, his Life Points falling to 100. Kakimoto asks what's going on, Ootomo points out that they felt the impact despite it not being an Action Field, and Kakimoto asks if the monster's power was what sent them flying. Yamabe expresses fear. jacket pierced by "Phantom Knights' Spear."]] Stepping, forward, the Duelist tells Sylvio that he'll only ask once and Sylvio will answer him properly. He holds up the badge, and asks if it's from LID, asking what Sylvio knows about Duel Academy. Sylvio doesn't seem to know what he means and the Duelist yells at him for playing dumb. Sylvio protests that he's telling the truth; everyone enrolled in LID has a badge like that, and he doesn't know anything about Duel Academy. Declaring that he has no more business with Sylvio, the Duelist turns to leave, but Sylvio points out that the Duel isn't over yet, and he activates his Trap Card, "Ice Rage", which, since an Aqua-Type monster was destroyed in battle, destroys one monster on his opponent's field and inflicts damage equal to its ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion" to inflict its 4600 ATK to the Duelist, declaring that he had prepared for such and now he will win (in the dub, Sylvio agrees with the notion that one's biggest strength is also their weakness). The Dark Duelist expresses his contempt; Sylvio is furious, as, without even turning around, the Duelist activates the effect of his "Phantom Knights' Spear" Continuous Spell Card from his Graveyard, which, by banishing itself from the Graveyard, can negate an opponent's Trap and destroy it. The spear appears from a Graveyard portal as the Duelist further explains that it will also inflict 100 damage to Sylvio. Sylvio panics, knowing that the spear's impact will be real, and repeatedly begs the Duelist to wait, but the Duelist tells Sylvio to experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield, and turns to point as the spear fires at Sylvio (in the dub, the Duelist finishes the Duel because Sylvio wanted to finish it). Sylvio is hurled against the wall and pinned to it by the spear - but it's only pierced his jacket. His LP are reduced to zero and the holograms vanish. is revealed to have the same face as Yuya.]] The Duelist removes his mask, and the flames from his previous attack, still smoldering on the floor, cast light on his face - he bears a striking resemblance to Yuya. Zuzu and Sylvio recognize him in shock, and Sylvio passes out. His friends flee with his unconscious body, Ootomo taking charge. Zuzu asks "Yuya" why he looks like that (in the dub, Zuzu wonders how "Yuya" got here so fast), but then her bracelet begins to glow blindingly, and when the light fades, "Yuya" is gone. She calls out Yuya's name, and he answers, running in, asking if she's okay. Zuzu asks if Yuya is "Yuya", and he asks he what she's talking about. Zuzu realizes that the Duelist wasn't Yuya, but Yuya doesn't know what she means, and he asks why the place smells like smoke. As he comments on the smell of burning, Zuzu sees the faces of Yuya and the masked Duelist in her mind. Featured Duels Sylvio Sawatari vs. Kakimoto Duel already in progress. Sylvio's turn "Mobius the Frost Monarch" attacks and destroys "Power Dart Striker" (Kakimoto: ? → 0 LP). Sylvio Sawatari vs. Unknown Turn 1: Unknown Unknown Sets 5 cards. Turn 2: Silvio As his opponent controls at least two Set Spell/Trap Cards, Sylvio Special Summons "Escher the Frost Vassal" (800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Sylvio Tributes "Escher" to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000). Its effect activates as it was Tribute Summoned, targeting and destroying two Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls ("Phantom Knights' Spear" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil"). As he has Tribute Summoned this turn, Sylvio activates "Tribute Carnival", letting him Tribute Summon again this turn in addition to his Normal Summon. He Tributes "Mobius" to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch" (2800/1000) ("Mega Mobius" can be Tribute Summoned by tributing a Tribute Summoned monster). The effect of "Mobius" activates as it was Tribute Summoned, letting Sylvio target and destroy three Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls. As it was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, the targeted cards cannot be activated in response to this effect. Unknown's Set cards (two copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" and "Mystical Space Typhoon") are destroyed. "Mobius" attacks directly, but Unknown activates the effect of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard as a direct attack was declared. This lets him Special Summon as many copies of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from his Graveyard as possible as Monster Cards. He Special Summons three copies in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Mobius" attacks and destroys a "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", with the effect of that card banishing it as it was sent to the Graveyard after being Summoned as a monster. Sylvio Sets a card. Turn 3: Unknown Unknown overlays his two Level 4 "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 → 1 ORU) to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Sylvio controls ("Mobius": 2800 → 1400/1000) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3900/2000). He activates the effect again by detaching another Overlay Unit ("Mobius": 1400 → 700/1000, "Dark Rebellion": 3900 → 4600/2000/1 → 0 ORU). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Mobius" (Sylvio: 4000 → 100 LP). Sylvio activates his face-down "Ice Rage", destroying a monster that destroyed an Aqua-Type monster by battle and inflicting damage to the opponent equal to that monster's ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion", but Unknown activates the effect of "Phantom Knights' Spear" in his Graveyard, negating the activation of and destroying the opponent's Trap Card and inflicting 100 damage to Sylvio (Sylvio: 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Just before the Duelist activates his Duel Disk, Sylvio's appears active and stays that way until he is shown activating it a few moments later. In other languages Cast Notes